


When the Truth Comes Out

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has no choice but to reveal herself to Cat, but what happens after the secret is out in the open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Truth Comes Out

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry you had to find out this way,” Kara whispers painfully. There’s no time to run and hide and change. There’s no way Kara Danvers, assistant to Cat Grant can escape this. Not with their arms tied under the dock and the water levels rising, lapping at their chins. No, now she needs to be Supergirl. She couldn’t have before, not with the maniac holding a gun pressed under Cat’s jaw. Kara could do nothing as he dragged Cat away and her with him, not when even the slightest move on her part could cause him to pull the trigger. She may be invulnerable to bullets, but Cat sure as hell wasn’t.

Cat stares at her, and to Kara’s shock the woman isn’t eyeing her with confusion as she would have expected, instead Cat’s eyes are sharp with excitement and anticipation. She watches as Kara easily rips free of the chains binding her then turning to Cat and snapping the metal around the older woman like toothpicks. Kara loops an arm around her lightly and they both swim from underneath the dock just as the water closes over their heads.

Both emerge from the surface and clamber out of the water, sucking in deep breaths. They make their way slowly to the dock and take a few moments to just cling to each other and catch their breath. Cat is the first to straighten herself out and take a step back. Kara looks up to see Cat beaming at her, and before she knows what’s happening Cat is throwing herself into her arms, grabbing her by the face and laughing.

“I knew it!” She shouts boisterously. “Thank you for finally trusting me!

“Shh! Miss Grant, what if that madman is still nearby? We have to be quiet and get out of here!” Kara speaks in a hushed whisper, and then suddenly Cat’s head is spinning as the ground gets further and further away from them.

“Holy hell!” she all but screeches. “We’re flying!” She begins to laugh cheerfully again, and Kara just smiles as the woman enjoys their flight with childlike delight, safe in Kara’s arms.

Within moments though the flight comes to an end as they land at Kara’s loft. After the surge of energy that came with flying had abated a bit, Cat takes a peek at her surroundings.

“Where on earth are we?” she questions, gazing at the modest and unfamiliar space.

“This is my home.” Kara states simply, while moving towards her bedroom to shuck the clothes soaked in murky tide water. When she reemerges comfortably ensnared in sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a hoodie, she extends a similar handful of clothing to Cat.

Cat, for her part, eyes the offering with a confused quirk to her brow, and rather than accepting them, she simply waits in silence for an explanation.

Kara sighs, “Oh come on. Please don’t make this difficult. You need to get out of those sopping clothes, you’re going to freeze.”

“While I appreciate the offer, I think I’d like to return to my own home and my own clothing now.” Cat turns before she finishes speaking, strutting towards the door.

“Hold it right there, Cat.” Kara is across the room and grasping gently at Cat’s wrist faster than Cat can see.

“Cat?” The older woman challenges, growing defiant and twisting around to face the green eyed alien before her.

“Yes. Cat. You have no problem with it when I’m wearing the cape and now that you know who I am, I don’t see why it makes a difference. I’m not your assistant at your beck and call right now. Right now I’m Supergirl, and I’m protecting your life. That murderer is still out there, and you can’t go home until I find him and put him away. You’re staying put. So just put the damn sweats on.” Kara huffs out, surprising even herself with the force to her tone. Normally she wouldn’t dare but she’s on high alert with someone after Cat’s life.

For a moment Cat is too stunned to say anything, she simply gawks at the other woman. Finally she snaps her jaw shut, and responds with one word.

“Carter.” Her voice is almost pleading, and Kara is drawn closer to her.

“I already called, people I trust with my life are going to his school to pick him up and bring him here. It would be great though if you called the school and you know actually gave them permission, so they don’t get like arrested for abducting a kid you know?” Kara replies in a soft voice.

Cat’s nostrils start flaring and she steps closer to Kara, “Oh, and I suppose the three of us are all just going to cram into this one bedroom loft then?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what’s going to happen.” Kara snaps back.

“Well why don’t we make it permanent! We can live here together and have ten children and sixteen cats and dogs, and just for the sake of completion let’s throw in a couple gerbils too!” Cat’s imagination steamrolls over any sense of calm or rationality, and she doesn’t quite realize how close she’s swung into Kara’s personal space.

“Fine! Sounds great to me!” Kara shouts back and when the younger woman’s breath warms Cat’s cheek she begins to realize that she had stepped right up to Kara’s face.

Not knowing what else to do, Cat yells back, “Fine!”

“Great, just great!” Kara barks out, closing the proximity between them so that their noses are actually touching. Once realizing it, Kara can’t help herself, and she continues without thinking, “Great freaking plan, Cat but I’m going to kiss you now.”

Hands on her hips and tired of biting back the lust, Cat returns with just as much fire, “Well I think you better!”

And then everything goes a little blurry and hazed. Cat’s hands are tugging Kara’s hair, and Kara’s arms are wrapped around Cat’s waist, someone’s biting someone’s lip and the other is demanding entrance into the other’s mouth and neither of them knows what’s happening or how long they’ve been kissing until eventually they part for air.

They’re both breathing heavily and staring at the other for long moments when finally Kara picks the soft clothes she’d offered to Cat earlier off the floor where she’d dropped them and extends them once more.

“Now please,” she speaks a little breathlessly, “Put on the damn clothes.”


End file.
